Can I Sing You to Sleep?
by Lnriley96
Summary: One-Shot; Niley; Snapshots of their lives; Very heart-warming? and I'm aparently a terrible summarizer!


**Hey this is my first story so plz comment! It's a little choppy, mainly because I wrote it all in one night and I just couldn't wait to upload. So enjoy!! NILEY!**

**Can I Sing You to Sleep?**

Miley sighed at the beautiful sunset before her. She glanced at her best friend, Nick, who was standing next to her with his arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered

"Yea you are. . ." he replied

She looked at him confusedly.

"Miley I have something to tell you. . . I love you. Ever since I first saw you, it was love at first sight" he looked at her nervously awaiting her response

Miley, who had loved Nick since 4th grade, was completely dumbfounded. _He couldn't love me, _she repeated in her head

Disappointed Nick started to walk away, realizing he had ruined one of his best friendships. The girl he had loved so long was now gone because of his foolish mistake

"Wait," Miley called after him, she ran and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too!"

With that, they embraced in a kiss, their first kiss!

Later that night, Miley and Nick are in Miley's room. They are lying on Miley's couch when Nick notices Miley starting to fall asleep. He gets up and puts her on her bed and pulls the covers over her. With a kiss on her forehead, he says these few words

"_Miles, I know you're tired but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

**____________________________________________________________________**

Miley looked happily at the engagement ring that sparkled gorgeously on her finger. Then she looked up into those familiar beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." She simplify said. There were no other words she could use to elaborate the deep love she had for him. She was absolutely speechless since he had "popped" the question. It was the moment she dreamed and hoped for every since she had been with Nick. He too, was speechless to every word in the human language except for the often "I love you". He couldn't believe that she was officially his; No one could have the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world."

She cuddled closer to him on the couch they were sitting on. She wished she could freeze this moment and keeps it forever. As the night went on, her eyes eventually became heavy and her breathing became deeper and slower. Nick picked her up and laid her down on her bed. She looked at him as he lay down next to her and said-

"But Nicky, I don't want to go to sleep; I want this moment to last forever."

He looked at her and asked this simple question.

"_Baby, I know you're excited but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

_____________________________________________________________________

Miley smiled down at the pair of small, tired eyes that looked up at her. She shifted her baby girl, Destiny, toward her husband so he could see his new little girl. He looked down at the baby in such pride, it was his and best of all it looked just like her beautiful mother. He smiled at Miley, even though she had been in labor all day she still looked amazingly beautiful. The nurse came in and told her she needs the baby so she could get some rest. Miley, not wanting to give up her precious baby, begged her to let her keep the baby. Reluctantly, Miley gave up the baby to the nurse. Nick could she it worried her. He kissed her forehead and asked her,

"_Honey, I know you're worried, but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

__________________________________________________________________

Miley and Nick waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital for the nurse to call them. In Miley's last check-up, the doctor found some strange looking spots in her x-ray and today they are going to find out if it meant anything.

"Miley Jonas?" the nurse called out. They followed her to the doctor's office. After they sat down, the doctor showed them the X-ray. "Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, I am sorry to say that these small spots right here," he said pointing at the X-ray, "Well they are cancerous spots."

"What!?" Miley exclaimed in disbelief. Nick hugged her as tears fell from his eyes.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening to me, it just can't! I have a kid! What will happen to Destiny?" Miley yelled at the doctor.

"Miles, calm down, it's not his fault." Nick said calmly to her

"As I said, I'm sorry. Here's a pamphlet about your cancer. Chemotherapy will start on Monday."

"Chemotherapy?" she asked," like I'm going to loose my hair" Miley said running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"There's a chance" the doctor replied

"What are the chances of her surviving it?" Nick asked in almost a whisper

"50/50 chance"

This hit Miley hard. She broke down in tears and slid to the floor. Nick sat down next to her and held her in his arms. The doctor left. After awhile, Miley stopped crying and lay in Nick's arms. He kissed her forehead and said,

"_Sweetheart, I know you're scared, but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

____________________________________________________________________

Nick stared blankly ahead as silent tears ran down his face. He nearly jumped up as he saw the doctor walking towards him.

"Is she okay? Can I see her? What happened?" he blurted out all at once to the doctor.

He looked down and said, "She will be passing soon, the chemo and radiation didn't work. She won't live through the night, I'm sorry."

In complete disbelief he ran to Miley's room. He ran in to find her covered in tubes and wires, but the smile he loved was immediately readable across her face. He walked to her bed side. She patted the bed for him to lie down next to her and he did so.

"The doctor told me you might not make it through the night." Nick said in a low whisper.

"Yea, but remember that I may not be with you physically, but I will always be here in your heart." She said weakly laying her hand to his chest. "I have always loved you and I always will."

With tears in his eyes he said, "I love you too."

Miley half-closed her eyes, not wanting to got to sleep, knowing that she won't wake up if she did.

Seeing this, Nick said

"_Smiley, I know you're ready to see god but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

___________________________________________________________________

Nick settled his daughter in the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin, just like she and her mother liked it.

"Daddy?" Destiny asked.

"What is it, sweetie pie?"

"What was mom like?"

Nick felt a wave of sadness wash over him. The month after Miley's death was hard. If it weren't for Destiny, he didn't know how he would have made it.

"Your mother was a beautiful mother, even after having you; she still looked like a goddess. She also knew how to make me smile. Even when I was at my lowest, she could just give me that smile and I was as high as a king." Nick said with a slight smile on his face. "But the best thing about your mom was that she was caring and she loved life. She could bring the best out of every bad situation. She cared for everyone and everyone cared for her."

"Mom must have been amazing" his daughter said with that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Yea she was." Nick replied kissing his daughters forehead. Then he said,

"_Pumpkin, I know you're curious but can I just sing you to sleep?"_

**Hoped y'all liked it! I didn't know how doctors release news to patients so I just made it up. This is just a one-shot but i will have chapters coming out soon. And remember, WWJD? (What Would Jonas Do - What the Buck) LOL**


End file.
